


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 211

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [23]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Castithan, Conlang, Irathient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 211 of Syfy'sDefiance. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 211 ofDefiance.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Episode 211

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
penny

TRANSLATION  
 _tazhwayo_

TOMMY (IRATHIENT)  
paradise

TRANSLATION  
 _vulaishe_

ALETHEA (IRATHIENT)  
Put up your guns!

TRANSLATION  
 _Sheishei tha egyonggurvu._

ALETHEA (IRATHIENT)  
Shall I kill him?

TRANSLATION  
 _Mahi shezeishu?_

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
You fucking ruined me!

TRANSLATION  
 _Lemon eseibinye dakáidə!_

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
Hush, hanyo.

TRANSLATION  
 _Tsutsu, hanyo._

KIRUS (CASTITHAN)  
Favi Tarr, you humble us.

TRANSLATION  
 _Favi Taro, yenibuna do giostali'zhwa._

SUKAR (IRATHIENT)  
I'm going to make you suffer. I want to feel your bones break under my knuckles.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ilak ume shehekuhe. Udeklə twanizu ulahurmuri shekesuhe eleisha._

DATAK (CASTITHAN)  
Wife.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yelo._

STAHMA (CASTITHAN)  
Husband.

TRANSLATION  
 _Wojo._

CHRISTIE (CASTITHAN)  
Join me, my love. A Castithan woman bathing alone is unseemly.

TRANSLATION  
 _Fyulu, hanizu. Miha do schivi famáiru Kastíthe fyela ksa schinjilino ya._

IRISA (IRATHIENT)  
Paradise

TRANSLATION  
 _vulaishe_


End file.
